sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Stars Episode 38 / Transcript
“Airport!” Rubellit called. She and her family were waiting at the airport of the next town. As there was to airport in Feather Castletown, the people had to travel to the next big city to fly abroad. The closest bigger towns to Feather Castletown, that have an airport, would be Toyama and Matsumoto. The Koshokukoi Family were standing at the airport in Toyama, waiting for a visitor to arrive. “She’s here! There she is! She’s here!” Rubellit shouted happily and pointed at a big crowd. “Hm… I don’t doubt that she is here. But I don’t see her, honey.” Manami sighed and smiled at Rubellit. “I tell you. I have seen her!” Rubellit said seriously. And then, a darker skinned girl walked over to the family and called, “Aloha~” while stretching her arms away from her body. “Melika.” Rei said calmly. The girl, whose name was obviously Melika, started hugging Rubellit, who also hugged her back. “It’s nice to be in Japan again.” Melika then said smiling and let go of Rubellit. “But this is not Tokyo, right?” She wondered and looked around. Rubellit shook her head. “It’s Toyama!!” She presented happily. “We moved to a peaceful little town close to Toyama a while ago.” Takumi explained calmly. “That would explain it!” Melika said nodding. “Let’s drive home, alright?” Manami said gently and turned to the exit. “Yup, let’s get home.” Rubellit agreed. “Ah, Mel, let me help you with your luggage.” Rei said calm, grabbing some of Melika’s suitcases. OPENING A little later the day, Rubellit had called her friends to the Feather Plaza to meet up with her. She told them she had a surprise for them – or at least for Sapphire. “I wonder what Rubellit wants from us.” Ruby wonders as she looked at the clouds. “Whatever it is, I’m thankful.” Diamond said calm. “Thankful?” Amethyst wondered seriously. “Why’s that?” “Because else, I had to join grandma with visiting my family in Tokyo.” Diamond explained calmly. “Ah, you would be missing the whole weekend then!” Sapphire said remembering. “What’s bad about your family?” Amber wondered curiously. “It’s my family.” Diamond said without even trying to explain it. “Aloha!” Rubellit called as she and Melika joined the group. “Who’s that?” Loo wondered curiously as he and the others noticed Rubellit and Melika. “Who knows.” Chris shrugged shortly. “Woah! I can’t believe it!” Sapphire shouted surprised as she spotted Melika. “I guess Sapphire does.” Yumi said coldly. “Seems like it.” Chris agreed. “I can’t believe it! Rubellit, why are you together with Melika?” Sapphire jumped up and looked at Rubellit. “She’s my cousin.” Rubellit tilted her head and smiled. “I-I didn’t know that.” Sapphire said surprised. “How should you? I never told you.” Rubellit said and acted like she was a little pouty. “Nice to meet you all.” Melika said smiling and waved at the group. “She’s from Hawaii.” Yumi said and nodded at herself. “How can you tell?” Topaz wondered curiously. “She seems Hawaiian.” Yumi explained calmly and crossed her arms. “You know her, Sapphire?” Emerald wondered curiously, but wasn’t surprised. She was aware about Sapphire and her passion for music after all. “Of course I do!” Sapphire said serious. “Melika is a famous personality all around the world. She comes from Hawaii and – as far as I know – has been to any place by now.” Sapphire explained with an excited voice. “And she is, obviously, related to Rubellit.” Amethyst added, nodding at herself. “Bingo~” Rubellit cheered happily and stroke a V-Sign. “Geez Ame, having Rubellit as a friend is so out of character you.” Yumi said and let out a sigh. “Yeah, it is, isn’t it?” Amethyst laughed at Yumi’s comment. “Wa, wa, wa, wa... Wait a second!” Ruby shouted. She sounded a little confused while shouting. “You are from Hawaii, right?” She wondered a bit calmer and pointed at Melika. Melika, unsure how to react, just nodded and smiled at Ruby. “Why do you speak Japanese then?” Ruby asked her curiously. “Oh well, that’s because…” Melika started and wanted to explain that she partly grew up with Japanese and English at the same time. However, she was interrupted by Sapphire. “Oh yeah, Hawaii…” Sapphire said laughing, in a teasing tone. “Loo here,” she pointed at Loo, who just glazed at her unimpressed, “said he’d prefer Hawaiian music.” She finished and couldn’t hold herself from smiling. “Oh! Really? That’s rare!” Melika said impressed and got closer to Lop. “That’s only because-“ Loo said calm and unimpressed but was stopped by Sapphire again. “But don’t expect too much. He’s not the person of music. He is not interested in music.” “Not interested in music? Is that even possible?!” Melika then wondered shocked. “I didn’t think it was possible either. But Loo here is a good example for things that are not natural!” Sapphire agreed with Melika and also sounded a bit shocked. “Things that aren’t natural?! Shouldn't that be about you; the one that’s obsessing with everything?!” Loo replied a little pissed. “Also, come to think; Loo’s a rather unusual name.” Melika said and started thinking. “It’s just a nickname.” Diamond said calm, hugging Loo’s arm. “Ah I see. But what does it stand for? Isn’t it rather mean?” Melika wondered surprised. “It has nothing to do with English!” Loo shouted angrily. “Sorry, sorry.” Melika said a little surprised. “I didn’t mean to offend you.” Melika said and stepped back. “He is actually very nice and cute. He just doesn’t like people making jokes about his name.” Diamond explained calmly and slightly got closer to Melika while still hugging Loo’s arm. “Quit the cute part already.” Loo mumbled seriously at Diamond. “Oh, so you are from Hawaii, then, did you teach Rubellit how to dance Hula?” Chris wondered curiously. “Hula?” Yumi mumbled surprised. “Yeah, Rubellit is better in Hula than any Street Dance.” Amethyst said slightly joking. “What? I’m good in Street Dance!” Rubellit said pouty. “No. No you are not.” Chris said shaking his head and was slightly laughing. Melika nodded at Chris’ question. “That’s true. I taught Rubellit how to sing and dance.” Melika explained smiling. “Melika was the reason I became an idol too!” Rubellit added. “I just wanted to stand on stage along with Melika – my idol.” Rubellit said and her eyes started to sparkle a little. “Cute, did you get the chance already?” Emerald wondered. “Not yet ~” Rubellit answered cheerfully. “Hm… they are all together…” Kuro mumbled as she watched to group interacting with Melika. “I better stay in the shadows now.” She mumbled. She thought that it might not be a good idea to attack them face to face right now. For herself, it was better to hide – to be saver. Especially since Break warned her and Ruriri about their new attacks. “The Angels have gotten stronger.” Kuro mumbled and looked around her. A little flower was growing next to her feet. “It would be worth it.” Kuro hissed and transformed the flower into a Jewelrayu. However, the monster didn’t make too many noises and didn’t draw any attention yet. “Attack them. Don’t let them escape.” Kuro said seriously, in a cold tone. Then, the Jewelrayu shouted “Attack!” and ran towards the group. “Let’s see what the rainbow girls have left for it.” Kuro said untouched and kept watching the girls but turned invisible. “Ah! Is that one of those crazy things you people are known for?” Melika wondered curiously but also scared and pointed at the Jewelrayu. The girls turned around. “Oh my!” Ruby said shocked. “That’s not just an illusion. That’s real.” Topaz said serious. “Aha~ it can’t be real. Such things just don’t exist.” Melika said doubting. “Why didn’t you say something?” Diamond whispered seriously at Loo. “What should have I said? ‘We’re under attack’? Then, what should I respond if Melika asked me what is attacking?” Loo answered pretty calm. “We aren’t joking!” Rubellit convinced Melika about the Jewelrayu being real. “You better run away!” Chris said serious and grabbed Melika’s hand. Together with Yumi, Chris dragged Melika away from the Plaza, which would turn into a fight scene very fast. “No one’s looking. Let’s go!” Amethyst said serious and the others nodded. They then started to transform. “Everyone's dreams and the rainbow colored miracle! Guardian Angels of The Sky!” “Our powers to protect the colors! We are the Guardian Stars!” The girls started to attack the monster right away and noticed that it was a normal monster again. “Hm. Doesn’t seem like Break created it this time.” Crimson mumbled serious. “Yeah, hers are stronger.” Saffron agreed. “But it’s not Ruriri either.” Sienna added. “Then it can only be Kuro.” Cyan nodded as she just jumped back from attacking the monster. “Ah, she didn’t attack us in quite a while.” Azure sighed and kicked the Jewelrayu. “We should save the poor flower. She just had the chance to grow into a new life and now she is turned into a flower.” Whitney said a little nostalgic. “Now you are little too nice.” Loo said serious and smiled at Whitney. “Really?” She wondered surprised. “Anyways. Whitney is right. Let’s finish the monster!” Heather agreed as she and Lavender stopped their fall. “We should weaken it first. I can freeze the time then to give you time to attack.” Whitney said serious. Crimson nodded. “Let’s do that.” She agreed and they all started to attack the monster once again. Crimson summoned her Eternal Fire. Her left hand started to glow and shot some flames from it at the monster, which hit it, turning into a rather small explosion. Then, Azure and Cyan attacked together with their swords just as an arrow from Sienna’s twin blade flew past them and hit the Jewelrayu. Azure and Cyan attacked together, swinging their swords like they were each other’s mirrors. Only some color frames were seen as they attacked. The monster stumbled back but was still able to stand even after those attacks. But then Heather and Lavender gave it the final blow, by attacking together and punching it at the same time. Whitney and Saffron stood behind. Saffron nodded at herself and Whitney rose her hands above her head and called. “Sweet White Hourglass” and clapped once, giving Saffron the time to attack. Saffron then drew her symbol and attack the monster with her attack, shouting: “Cut through, Electric Golden Ribbon!” The attack defeated the monster and returned the flower to where it belonged. “Well done.” Crimson said proudly. “Of course!” Saffron agreed nodding. “I see. I need to show them my true power next time.” Kuro showed herself again, but didn’t interact with the Angels. Before she left, she made sure that no one saw them transforming back. “We don’t want to you to end this fun, won’t we?” Kuro mumbled and disappeared. In the moment Kuro disappeared, Chris, Yumi and Melika came back to the group. “The monster is gone?!” Melika said surprised. “Yup. It’s always like that. The town is attacked my darkness. The town is saved by light.” Rubellit said calmly. “Phew.” Melika sighed. “I don’t think I could live at such a place, where you have to look out for monsters attacking you every day.” Melika said seriously. “Maybe you shouldn’t have moved to Feather Castletown. It seems like Tokyo was more peaceful than this town.” “Hehe, maybe.” Rubellit said laughing. “Hm… Feather Castletown is not bad. I’m used to worse cases.” Loo mumbled cold. “Yeah, yeah. You are not from Japan either.” Melika mumbled unimpressed. “You knew?” Ruby wondered surprised, looking at Loo. “It’s no surprise.” Melika sighed. “Judging his height.” Melika added calmly. “Mhm.” Diamond nodded. “He’s too tall for an Asian.” “He’s also having a little accent” Melika added thinking. “Hey, Melika, how about you show them your new song?” Rubellit wondered cheerfully. “Oh! That’s a great idea!” Melika agreed and put out her phone. “Ah, but don’t worry if you don’t understand, it’s Hawaiian-English after all.” She added smiling. Then the song started: “A paradise of sunshine and blue water sparkling and shining sun come over and enjoy the fun! Aloha! Come, come! Girls, come on! Listen to the sunny rhythm of this island’s songs. Ānuenue melody, this is a present! Aloha! Dance, Dance! Mahalo! Dance, Dance!” As the song ended, Sapphire couldn’t hold herself from saying, “It sounds like paradise! I know, I know. One day, I will come to Hawaii and visit you, Melika, in your natural habitat!” Melika just started laughing. “Alright then, I’ll be waiting.” ENDING Category:Transcripts